


Our nightmares will evolve and so must we.

by Fairaway_Wars



Series: My Unpolished Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreamon AU :), Dreamon Possession, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, No beta I die, Purpled-centric, So much angst, feel free to give constructive criticism for i am stupid, how ao3 work?, hybrid shit happens, my fics are all just angst and crack treated seriously, oh yeah purpled is part enderman, purp punz and dream are brothers btw, someone dies uh oh, tags may be added on, warnings will be put at the start of every chapter in the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairaway_Wars/pseuds/Fairaway_Wars
Summary: Purpled discovers something isn't quite right with his brothers, but then ends up in the same situation as them. The trio has to hope that the Dreamon Hunters can fix them.
Relationships: Dream & Punz & Purpled
Series: My Unpolished Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. 1 - The dreams of the deep soon realized.

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Voiding (suicide technique used in bedwars)

Purpled had never been too involved in server activities, keeping to himself most of the time. During the L’Manberg war he was not there, showing up very little. The Election arc? He was barely there. 

When he’d heard of Dream’s possession, you could say he was… concerned, to say the least. Of all the years he’d spent with Dream and Punz, this had never happened, and it, quite honestly, scared him. He did trust Tubbo with his brother’s wellbeing, he’d heard the bee boy was a qualified Dreamon hunter, but he was still, somewhere deep in his heart, afraid. Afraid that one day, he, Purpled, might come face-to-face with a Dreamon himself. Even worse, Dream possessed by a Dreamon. 

After he heard that Dream had recovered, he was relieved, though something told him it wasn’t over. He continued living, even moving to a new house close to Manberg. When november 16th came, he was conflicted. Was he joining Pogtopia, with his friends Tommy and Tubbo, with the powerful Technoblade and pretty much the entire server, or his brothers, the drunk dictator and a few other people? The answer was both, apparently.

He felt terribly when he betrayed his brothers to be on the winning side of the war. He hasn’t dared talk to them since then, avoiding eye contact when Manberg and New L’Manberg blew up, staying in his house and watching the chaos unfold from afar. 

Now, he was walking around the ruins of the once not blown up country. He’d seen the prison, asking Sam about it. He had asked: ‘So who will go in?’. The creeper had only responded with a _very_ reassuring (sarcasm) ‘Anyone Dream has prejudice against’. He honestly had no clue who that could be, besides Tubbo, Tommy, Techno and maybe Phil. He hadn’t talked to anyone else that much. The prison was a terrifying place to the teen. Purpled was never used to large, dark and looming structures. He was used to Bedwars arenas, with bright colours, hanging over a void, small islands strategically placed in circles. Truth be told, he had a slight fear of the dark. Not that he showed it, or told anyone, but he _really_ was not looking forward to being placed in one of the cells, _if_ it happened. Knowing Dream, he had no idea. He sighed as he sat at the edge of one of the cliffs created by chaos, hate and grief. Screams were heard from the other side of the ruins, from nearby his house. He couldn’t tell whose they were, just the fact they were male. Startled, Purpled threw all his stuff in a newly placed enderchest and threw himself off the cliff, his fingers crossed that he’d wake up in his house.

Purpled fell from a high place

He soon woke in his bed. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his legs, he ran outside. Dream stood over Tommy, who had fallen to the ground, and Punz was near. It was tense, nobody spoke, they didn’t even notice him walking in on them. “Uh, what’s going on?” Purpled asked, hoping to ease the tension a bit. It didn’t work. 

“Purpled, why are you here?” Tommy asked, one of his arms placed protectively over his stomach and chest. “I live here.” He raised an eyebrow, now looking over at Dream. “What are you doing, Dream?” “Teaching him a lesson.” He replied coldly. Now, this wasn’t unusual, but something told him this wasn’t quite right. _Especially_ with Punz not even acting at all, only staring at Tommy as if the blonde teen wasn’t there. Purpled squinted at Dream, conflicted between helping his best friend, not doing anything, or also bullying Tommy. He weighed his options. In normal situations, he’d not do anything or stay with his brothers, but this wasn’t a normal situation. Tommy looked terrible, definitely no match for Dream and Punz. The younger teen was bruised up, sword cuts littering his body. A broken shield lay next to him. Overall, not a very good situation to be in. He decided to take Tommy’s side. “Dream, please leave him be.” You could feel Dream raise an eyebrow through his body language, though you couldn’t even see his face. He tilted his head, looking directly at Purpled. “Why should I?” Dream asked, his tone laced with slight mockery. 

“Look at him, this isn’t a fair fight.” He gestured vaguely at Tommy, who seemed slightly offended.

“Pick on someone your own size!” Tommy yelled. Dream could only visibly raise his eyebrow even more. “We are the same height, child.”

Purpled sighed internally at Tommy’s comment. “Dream, as much as I love bullying TommyInnit, I think you’ve done enough. Besides, look at _you_ , the child managed to hurt you with an iron sword and a shield. You’re obviously not in your element. You should rest.” Dream sighed. “ _Fine._ ” He stepped away from Tommy, glaring at Punz, who only nodded in response.

“Come on, you two go inside.” Purpled said, crossing his arms. Dream gave in and headed inside, pulling Punz with him by the arm.

Purpled walked over to Tommy, sticking out a hand to help him up. Tommy, being Tommy, didn’t take it, instead opting to stand up himself, nearly falling over twice in the process. He dusted himself off. Purpled stuck his hand back in his pocket. “How many times have you been attacked by Dream by now?” Purpled asked, not expecting an actual answer.

Tommy snorted in annoyance. “Too many.” “To be expected with you.” Purpled grinned. “Will you be alright going somewhere else for help or would you rather stay here?”

“I’ll be fine, small P.” The taller teen smiled.

“Take this gapple, at least.” Purpled threw one of his golden apples at Tommy, him catching it with a clean swipe of his arm. “See ya, P!” Tommy nodded, taking a bite of the apple. He headed off to who knows where, slightly limping and not with the usual trademark walk Tommy had. Must’ve been hit pretty hard, then. Purpled shrugged internally, turning around and heading back to his house. 

Inside he was met with his two brothers sleeping on the couch. Purpled sighed, walking over to the pair and checking for any wounds. Punz didn’t have any, and Dream’s wounds were already healing with a faint pink aura. He probably used a regeneration potion. Maybe multiple, he’d have to check later. For now, though, he decided he was tired as well. Purpled sat down on the couch, legs crossed, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. What horrors have I dreamt of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled wakes up to something strange, then talks to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No CW as far as I know, please tell me if I missed anything :)

When he woke he was blind. He opened his eyes only to be met with more darkness. He groggily got up from a laying position, sitting up, his whole body heavy with sleep. He wanted to ask himself the question ‘Where am I?’, but knowing all the paranormal activities going on on the server, he assumed he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. 

Now, he doesn’t think he’s ever been possessed by anything, but this situation felt like how you’d feel when possessed, according to the horror stories Dream told him about Dreamons. Purpled let out a sigh, making himself stand up straight and look around. He was met with more blackness. ‘ _Guess this is how I die’_ he thought to himself. Curious if there was more in this vast dark area, he started walking. After what felt like an hour, he was met with black. But this time it seemed to be moving, seperate from the rest of the black, as if it were its own entity. It seemed to be shaking, only barely reflecting any light, wherever it came from. Purpled, against his better judgement, walked closer, hoping that curiousity wouldn’t kill this cat.

“Hello?” He greeted the black creature with an unsure tone. To be honest, the teen was a bit scared. It was dark, he couldn’t see anything, it was scary, even if he didn’t let himself believe that.

The creature stopped dead, turning around swiftly. Something invisible hit him over the cheek, knocking him over with great force.

“You fool.” The creature spoke. It had opened its neon red eyes, which seemed to glow. “Do you want to join your brothers? Fine.”

Blackness turned to nothing. Not even more darkness, but like trying to look out the back of your head. You can’t see. You can’t hear. You can’t feel. 

The next time he woke he was laying in his bed, but something wasn’t right. Nothing felt right. He sat up, but the blanket over him didn’t move. In fact, he passed right through it.

_Uh oh._

In shock, Purpled stood up and whipped around to face his bed. There he was, sleeping. Purpled. But it wasn’t him, he was himself, not whatever was real right now. He groaned in frustration at the situation. Did he die? He couldn’t have. The other him was still breathing. The other conclusion was possession- oh. Well then. That… makes sense actually.

“Purpled?” He heard Dream’s voice behind him. He turned around to see his older brother, transparent, and without a mask covering his face. 

“Dream, oh my God, what the fuck is thi-” Purpled began, only to be cut off.

“Dreamons.” Dream squinted, holding Purpled by the shoulders and looking around through narrowed eyes. “They must’ve got you when you were sleeping next to us.”

“So what now?” Purpled asked. “You’re the experienced one here.”

“We can’t do anything, Purpled. All we can do is, well, hope for the best.” Dream responded.

“Didn’t Tubbo and Fundy exorcise you last time?” He asked, slightly unsure.

“Yeah, but DreamXD didn’t like being seperated. As soon as it could, it repossessed me, and also infected Punz. We’re basically like ghosts now, Purpled, except nobody can see us, not even Ghostbur or Glatt, or…” Dream shuddered “...Mexican Dream. We can’t even interact with anything besides ourselves. We’re stuck within 30 feet of our own bodies while we can’t even do anything about the things the Dreamons make us do. When I, no, XD, was beating up Tommy, I was left staring in horror, Punz didn’t even want to look. All this time I’ve been dealing with Dreamons, and I couldn’t do anything besides watch as horrible things happened. I was alone, as well, I was the only one possessed. Now, at least, we three can stick together.”

Purpled was trying to process all the new information, only answering Dream with a simple “ah”, as he didn’t know how else to respond.

“We just need to hope the Dreamon Hunters know what they are doing. We’re trusting them with our lives, essentially.” Dream had a hint of fear in his voice, one he hadn’t heard in a long, long time.

Purpled felt the helplessness seeping in. He didn’t know how to feel or react.

“Purpled, we’re together. Punz is here. You’re not alone, we’re going to be fine, kid.” Dream seemed to notice the teen’s changing expressions.

The purple-themed teen didn’t feel the same. “Well, so what do we wanna do now?” He asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the hopelessness of the situation they were in at the moment.

Dream seemed taken aback by the teen’s casual approach, but he didn’t question it aloud. “Well, uh, I don’t… know.” Dream looked away. “All we can really do now is talk.”

Purpled let himself fall onto the still occupied bed. “So how do Dreamons even work, I thought they could only possess one person at a time.” He asked, curiousity clear in his tone.

Dream sat down on the floor. “Well, yeah, most of them do. But, since this one has been in this server for such a long time, it’s grown more powerful. Most Dreamons can possess multiple people, but their grip grows weaker on every body they possess, as they, well, have to keep multiple in check. This one, however, managed to split itself and keep the strong hold on all of us. So, technically the same Dreamon, but also not.”

“Can I give mine a name?” He asked.

“Uh, sure, easier to refer to the other you, I guess.”

Purpled thought for a second. “How about Bitch?” 

“Bitch?” Dream let out a silent wheeze.

“Yeah, Bitch. ‘Cause it’s a bitch.”

“I can see that”

“Where’s Punz, actually? I haven’t seen him.”

“Punz is… Zap, his Dreamon, told XD he was going out, but I don’t know where he could’ve gone to.” 

“He called his Dreamon Zap?”

“Yeah. I don’t know why, though.”

“Why’s XD named XD?”

Dream looked away. “I don’t know, really. I know it’s short for something, but I don’t know what.”

“Huh, alright then.”

The room fell into silence before they were interrupted by XD storming into Purpled’s bedroom and waking up Void.

“We gotta go, Purpled, Punz is in trouble.”

Void, who was barely awake, looked up at XD. “Huh- what?” 

“You heard what I said, come on!” XD dragged the teen out of bed by his arms, taking him out the house. Consequently, Dream and Purpled were dragged along as well. 

“Can they even hear us?” Purpled asked.

“Not really. They can’t during normal moments, but if there’s something special happening, they can hear us, and we usually take these moments to take our control back. It takes a lot of energy, though, but you’re young and strong, I’m sure you can do that.”

“What would be that special thing?”

“Well, for my first ritual with the Dreamon Hunters, Fundy reenacted the date and proposal to me. That worked, definitely. Something the original person would have a very good or very bad memory of.”

“So, like what? What would that be for me, for example?”

“I don’t know, Purpled, you’ll have to think of that for yourselves. Just hope that the Dreamon Hunters can figure that special thing out.”

“Doubt it. Barely anyone in the Dream SMP, besides you and Punz, know me that well. Maybe Sapnap or Ponk, but not anyone else, as far as I know.”

“How about your friends from outside? I’m sure your bedwars friends know something.”

“Oh yeah, but how would they even get on the SMP?”

"I’m sure Callahan could do it for me. You know I can’t do admin stuff like this, I need a physical body to actually do that.”

“I’ll see what happens, then. For now, why not make the most of this? We can’t do shit about this situation, so we might as well make it good.”

“What are you suggesting?” Dream looked interested.

“I’m suggesting we go apeshit.” Purpled smiled. “Have some fun, we haven’t been together for a long time, so we might as well take this opportunity, and run with it.”

“You’re starting to sound like Tubbo with that optimism. I think he’s been rubbing off on you.” The green ghost laughed.

Purpled's smile turned into a grin. “Let’s go pull some shit.”


End file.
